


A story that will last a long time for Stan and Ford

by Gravityfalls_Fan123000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Chapter Lengths May Vary, Français | French, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, That's all for the moment, attention story in french, brothers sex, fight versus monsters, so use Google Tranlate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityfalls_Fan123000/pseuds/Gravityfalls_Fan123000
Summary: A new summer begins at Gravity Falls.Stanley and Stanford Pines have been at sea for 2 years now, looking for anomalies in the oceans.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 18





	1. A new summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. Sorry if the feelings and the descriptions of the scenes are not very clear. 😅  
> / So be indulgent please. \  
> 👉If you draw and my stories inspire you, or if you want to illustrate a particular moment, can you give me the link of your drawing so that I can add it to the story? that would be super cool!👍❤️️❤️️
> 
> Furthermore, I know that if you use "Google translation" to read my story in YOUR language, certain words can change the meaning of the sentence and you will no longer be able to understand the sentence. (I myself have had this experience several times...) This is why I tried to make sure that this did not happen.
> 
> In any case, good reading! 🙃🙃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌲🌲🌲🌲 A new summer begins at Gravity Falls! 🌲🌲🌲🌲

* * *

Ah, l'été! Une saison parfait!

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, les journées durent plus longtemps, les amis se retrouvent, les oiseaux chantent ... Et les touristes sont nombreux! 

Surtout à Gravity Falls. Car depuis que Bill Cipher a été réduit à néant, et que les brèches, vestiges de la Bizarrapocalypse, ont été refermées par la Famille Pines, les monstres et les bizarreries ont peut être disparu (après le risque d'attaques de gnomes, d'aigles-pieuvres, etc ...). Mais pas les légendes les concernant. Bien au contraire! Les propriétaires des attrapes-touristes avaient beaucoup plus d'imagination que d'ordinaire, une fois cette Apocalypse terminée (avec les horribles transformations qu'avait provoquées Bill, cela semblaient logique). Et pour ce qui est d'avoir de l'imagination, le patron de Mistery Shack était le meilleur!

* * *

Il était 9 heures du matin quand les premiers touristes sont arrivés devant le Mistery Shack. L'attente ne fut pas longue.

A peine étaient-ils devant la porte d'entrée, que dans une explosion de fumée, un homme apparus. Prenant la pause pour les photos que prenaient les visiteurs, étonnés par ce tour de magie, pour ensuite les inviter à entrer dans le Shack. Il avait un drôle de nez; un petit regard malin et un grand sourire; un costume noir, donnant l'effet que son ventre n'était pas si gros que ça; un fez rouge enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles; une canne ayant pour pommeau une boule de billard noir portant le numéro 8 et une cache œil à l'œil droit. M. Mistery, prétendant que c'était son nom, fit visiter le Shack de font en comble. A la fin de la visite, il guida les visiteurs vers la boutique souvenirs.

Derrière la caisse se trouvait Wendy.

"Hé, Soos! Comment c'est passé la visite cette fois? Les gamins n'ont pas tout cassé j'espère."

  
"Nop. Cette fois-ci, les enfants sont restés à côté de leurs parents." expliquée Soos en levant son cache œil.

  
"Cool. Car la dernière fois j'ai du vidé une tonne de glus pour que les ailes du Chauve-souris-Lapin-Renne tiennent à nouveaux." soupira Wendy.

  
"Héhé! Au moins maintenant c'est du solide."

Un silence entre les deux amis ce fit. Wendy, tout en scannant les souvenirs qu'avait choisi les touristes, regardait, du coin de l'œil, Soos. Il avait l'air triste. Une fois le dernier client partit, Wendy fini par demander à Soos ce qui n'allait pas. 

"C'est que, depuis que M. Pines est partis vaguer sur les mers, le Shack est, vide ... Même s'il y a les copains qui viennes de temps en temps, et que Mélodie me parle par _Whatsoup_ . Je trouve cet endroit vide ... "

"Hé, mais il y a Dipper et Mabel qui viennent au Shack durant les vancances." dit Wendy pour le réconforter.

"Oui mais, il ne vient que pendant les **vacances d'été** . Et cette année, ils ne peuvent pas venir ... Sans eux quatre, le Shack est vide ." répéta-il.

  
Cette fois Soos avait raison. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Stan et Ford étaient partis en mers, et Soos ne pouvait que vraiment compter sur Dipper et Mabel pour retrouver le vrai bonheur qu'il avait eu cet été là. Bien que Ford et Stan donnaient de leurs nouvelles toutes les semaines, Soos s'ennuyait sans ses amis et son idole. Même si Stan criait et râlait très souvent, il avait au fond de lui un cœur en or.

"Ouais, mais ..." Wendy cherchait encore de quoi le réconfortait "Tu sais ils avaient dis que, une fois qu'ils auraient fini de traverser l'Océan Indien, ils reviendraient au Shack. Ils ne devraient plus en être trop loin maintenant."

  
Étonnement cela marcha. Soos avait de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.

"Et bien, dans ce cas, je vais faire en sorte que le Mistery Shack soit encore plus super qu'avant! Comme ça, M. Pines sera fière de moi!" s'écria-t-il, les yeux remplient d'étincelles. Puis il partit, d'un pas ferme, vers la porte principale, là où l'attendait de nouveaux touristes.

  
"Je me demande comment vont vont c'est quatre là en ce moment." Songea Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the introduction to the story.  
> The XXX moments will come later!😝
> 
> ❤️️Likes and opinions are greatly appreciated.❤️️


	2. Why would I do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day that begins for Stan!
> 
> Or no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. Sorry if the feelings and the descriptions of the scenes are not very clear. 😅  
> / So be indulgent please. \  
> Furthermore, I know that if you use "Google translation" to read my story in YOUR language, certain words can change the meaning of the sentence and you will no longer be able to understand the sentence. (I myself have had this experience several times...) This is why I tried to make sure that this did not happen.
> 
> In any case, good reading! 🙃🙃

* * *

Tout d'abord le bruit des vagues, puis quelques cris de mouettes. Tel était le "réveil matin" de Stan.

D'habitude, ces fils lui étaient insupportables à entendre quand il se réveillait (même si cela faisait 2 ans que ces bruits étaient devenus son quotidien). Mais étrangement, ce rythme n'était pas si désagréable aujourd'hui. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes dans l'obscurité, mais en vain. Il se rend compte qu'il avait dormi avec ses vêtements de la veille. Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, il se leva péniblement et sorti dans le petit couloir.  
Il remarqua que la porte d'en face, qui donnait dans la chambre de Ford, était entrouverte. En jetant un coup d'œil par l'ouverture de la porte, il vit que le lit de son frère était vide. Il remarqua aussi que ses lunettes étaient sur sur la table de chevet. Comment aurait-elles été arrivées jusqu'ici, alors qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre? Posant ses lunettes sur son nez, tout en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine, il essaya de trouver une réponse logique.

  
Quand il vit Ford prendre son café, appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, il le salua:  
" 'jour Sixer. Bien dormi?"

Aucune réponse de la part de Ford.

  
"Dit-moi, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi mes lunettes était dans ta chamb ..."  
Il s'interrompit quand il croisa le regard de son frère. C'était un regard noir de colère. Stupéfait par ce regard, Stan arrêta tout mouvements.

Ford posa sa tasse avec violence et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait à la cale. Sans se retourner il lui dit gravement et sèchement:  
 **"Car tu y était, Stanley".**

"Comment ça?! Sixer!"

  
Mais Ford était déjà parti. Et Stan n'eut que comme seule réponse, le bruit d'une porte fermée brutalement. 

Durant toute la matinée, il resta sur le pont à réparer les filets de pêche, tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il aurait été dans la chambre de Ford.  
Midi sonna; Stan, n'avais toujours pas croisé, où de nouveau (essayé de) discuté, avec son frère.  
Ce don il était sûr, c'est qu'il se trouve dans la salle d'écriture. La lumière y était allumée. C'était là où était stockés tout les écrits de Ford sur leurs nouvelles aventures et découvertes en mer. Et quand Stanford se trouvait dans cette salle, personne ne pouvait le faire sortir. Stan alla donc dans sa chambre, finissant son sandwich au passage, et s'allongea dans son lit.  
Il fixait le plafond, espérant que la réponse viendrait peut-être. Mais ça le fatigua de réfléchir et il se tourna face au mur,  
Soudain il eu un flash back: lui complètement saoul, montant maladroitement sur le _Stan'O'War II_ , rassurant Ford qu'ils pourraient partir sans aucun problème, et qu'il pourrait supporter la houle de la mer même si il était bourré.

Il ouvrit les yeux surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas de ça!... Merde. Il y avait peut-être trop de bus cette fois-là... Et ça lui aurait effacé cette partie de la soirée? Mais pourquoi Ford était-il en colère à ce point? Il était pourtant habitué à ce que Stan reviens saoul à chaque escales à un port.  
Sauf qu'il aurait était dans sa chambre hier soir? Mais **pourquoi** ? Si il avait fait un cauchemar de ce satané triangle jaune, et qu'il était partit chercher le réconfort auprès de Ford, il s'en serait souvenu. Peut-être que c'était pour autre chose?... Il se recroquevilla dans son lit. Les paumes sur les tempes. Sentant un mal de tête (très) en retard, arriver en force, dû aux litres d'alcools qui s'étaient enfilés.

  
Quand un autre flash back arriva; lui montrant ce qui c'était réellement passé....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is short. But it's important for the next chapter. And for what happens next.
> 
> The XXX moments are coming soon, be patient! 😝
> 
> ❤️️Likes and opinions are greatly appreciated.❤️️


	3. Alcohol drives me crazy... in love ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was off to a good start for Stanley. But he learned from his brother that he was in his room last night. Having no further explanations from Ford, Stan searched the answer all morning. He ended up finding her with a first flash back (where he discovered that he had been drunk last night); followed by a second who was going to make him understand everything.
> 
> \---> What you are going to read is the first part of the second flash back. <\---

19 heures; le ciel était devenu orange et le bruit de la ville s'était apaisé pour laisser place à celui de l'eau. Le _Stan'O' War II_ avançait vers le soleil cochant avec grâce et légèreté.

Stan avança vers la proue, pris une grande bouffée d'air et... Vomit par dessus bord.   
Il se tourna vers Ford: "Sixter, pourquoi on est partis c'soir?"

  
"Car nous ne devons **surtout pas perdre** le monstre de vue. On a déjà assez perdu de temps, avec le temps que tu as pris dans ce bar, juste pour "acheter des cigarettes"."

"C'est pas d'ma faute si leur alcool est bon."

"Ce n'ai pas une raison, Stanley. Tu ne sais donc pas t'arrêter?" soupira Ford.

"A vrai dire... Nan."  
Stanley donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de Ford: "Oh, aller, on va l'rattraper, ce _Shuriken Cyclope_!"

" _Kraken Uni-oculaire_." le corrigea Ford, en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Ouais, c'est pareil! Et en plus, il existe même pas ce mot: _Uni-oculaire_..."

"Crois-tu que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, Stanley?"

Il eu un silence. Stan regardait son frère. Il était attirant comme ça: sérieux, les cheveux aux vent, ses joues rosées par le froid.  
Il se redressa et lui demanda: "Hey, Sixer, action où vérité?"

"Pardon?"

"Action où vérité?" répéta-t-il.

"Je ne joue plus à ça Stan. Ce jeu est pour enfants."

"Aller comme au bon vieux temps!"

"J'ai dit, Non."

"T'es pas drôle..."  
Il se parla à lui même à voix haute:" Alors, Moi-même, action où vérité?" "Oh, je ne sais pas Stanley n°2, action." "Très bien, alors... Embrasse Ford!" Dit-il inconsciemment, sous l'emprise de l’alcool. Et il s’avança vers Ford.

"Qu, Quoi?! Non, Stanley, je t'arrête tout de suite."

"Mais t'a bien entendus ce qu'a dis Stanley n°2. Je ne peux pas refuser."

"Bon sang, arrête! tu as trop bu. Et je n'ai pas envie de te faire passer par dessus bord."

"Et si j'arrête pas?~" Le taquina Stan.

"Et bien, je serais contraint de le faire."

"Tu n'en serais pas capable Sixer~."  
Stanley avança et prit Ford par les hanches; qui attrapa ses poignets en serrant fort pour faire en sorte que les mains de son frère le lâche. Stan avança sa tête, ignorant la douleur et la pression que lui faisaient les mains de Ford sur les siennes.  
L'auteur donna un coup de tête à Stanley, qui le lâcha immédiatement, et tituba.  
Ford sauta en arrière: "Bordel, Stanley! Arrête cette idiotie!"

Stanley ne l'écouta pas et lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. Stan était maintenant assit sur son frère, et lui tenait les poignets au dessus de sa tête. L'auteur se débattait comme il pouvait. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence; Stan était certes moins fort que lui, mais il était beaucoup plus lourd et avait des mains plus grandes et plus puissantes. Et vus de la situation dans laquelle il était, rien ne jouait en sa faveur. Il devait pour l'instant, laisser faire ce qu'avait envie de faire Stanley (hélas) et attendre le bon moment pour riposter... Stan lui fit un sourire narquois. Tout en tenant d'une main le menton de Ford et de l'autre ses poignets, il lui dit:  
"Je t'ai eu.~"  
Et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ford. Surpris par ce doux baiser étrangement sincère, Ford gémissait de gène. Sentant ces sons vibrer dans sa bouche, Stan, glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Ford, et joua avec sa jumelle. Il renforça encore plus le baiser en prenant le visage de son frère en coupe. Ayant enfin les mains libres, Stanford agrippa les hanches de Stan. Le jumeau remarqua cela, et interrompit le baiser:

"Monsieur veut aller plus vite, à ce que je vois...~"

"Non... Pas vraiment." Il dirigea ses mains vers les côtes de son frangin et le chatouilla. Stan céda sous les chatouilles et le lâcha. Stanford l'embrassa et le poussa, inversant leurs positions. Il se trouvait maintenant au dessus de Stan.

"Ce qui est marrant avec toi, c'est que tu est prévisible." Il se leva soudainement et partit en courant vers l'escalier qui menais à la petite cuisine.  
Stan, essayant d'abord de comprendre ce qui venait de se passé, se releva avec difficulté et poursuivit son frère. Quand il traversa la cuisine, Ford attrapa au passage son pistolet magnétique, posé sur la table, puis alla se réfugier dans la chambre de son frère. Stanley le suivait toujours, et en rentrant dans sa chambre (uniquement éclairée par une faible lumière venant de l'extérieur qui traversait le hublot ouvert) il remarqua qu'elle était vide. Pourtant il sentait que Stanford était là. Quand il se retourna, il vit Ford tenir au plafond, comme un ninja. Celui-ci se laissa retomber au sol et faisait maintenant face à son frère. Ford recula sans lui tourner le dos et ferma la porte à clé.

"T'sais Sixer, au lieu de partir comme ça, t'aurais pu juste me dire qu' tu voulais un endroit plus, tranquille.~"  
Décidément Stan n'était plus du tout lui même. Normalement, il aurait du arrêter cette blague quand il était assis sur son frère. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait comme du _désir_ pour Ford.  
L'auteur devait jouer la comédie pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur la joue de Stan et l'embrassa. Il posa l'autre sur son épaule, et le poussa gentiment contre le mur. Puis il lui caressa les hanches et les cuisses, et positionna son genou entre ses jambes. Il effleura ses lèvres à celles de Stanley, pour le frustrer et de l'obliger à agir. Stan voulus entourer Ford de ses bras. Mais celui-ci refusa en les plaqua contre le mur. Il fit un bisou sur le font de Stan et lui dit:  
"Pardonne-moi. Mais tu va devoir rester là un moment."

"Quoi?"  
Avant même que Stanley ne puisse réagir Ford avait subitement reculer, puis sauté par le hublot. Stan, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, se précipita à la fenêtre. Et, vit Ford accroché, que dis-je, aimanté à l'ancre du bateau grâce à son pistolet magnétique: "Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois m'échapper, tu sais." Stan tourna la tête vers la porte.

"Pas la peine de chercher la clé de porte, Stanley." Il sortit la clé de sa poche et le lui montra. "Tu restera dans ta chambre jusqu’à ce que l'effet de l'alcool s'estompe." Dit-il en remontant sur le pont. "Et n'essaye pas de t'échapper." Lui dit-t-il.

Durant toute la soirée, Stanford resta dans sa salle d'écriture, a trier, et a lire des documents qu'il n'avais pas eu le temps d'étudier sur le _Kraken Uni-oculaire_ (à cause de tout les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu durant leurs anciennes traques de monstres marins). Étonnement, Stanley ne lui hurlait pas de lui ouvrir. Peut être qu'il s'était endormis. Avec la cuite qu'il s'était pris, c'était peut être bien possible, après tout... Mais bon, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec Stanley... Alors mieux vaut le laisser enfermé pour le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... >;3


	4. Unwanted first time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Stanley can manage to escape even when he's drunk. Ford should have been more careful.
> 
> \---> What you are going to read is the second part of this second flashback. <\---  
> (There will be very often the point of view of Ford. Even if logically, the point of view should be that of Stan. But here, the effect is better, I think! 😅 )

Au beau milieu de la nuit, le sommeil de Ford fut perturbé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait les poignets, que de l'eau lui coulait dans le cou et qu'un éléphant l'écrasait. Il n'arrivais presque pas à bouger la tête. Il compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ce qui lui "coupait les poignets" n'était autre que des menottes, "l'eau" était en faite de la salive, et "l'éléphant qui l'écrasait" était... Stanley! (Oui, c'est méchant pour lui, je vous l'accorde.)Il pouvait clairement voir les formes arrondis de son frère, malgré la pénombre de la chambre. Il essaya de bouger, mais la tête de son frangin le bloquait.

"STANLEY?! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?!!"

Stanley arrêta le suçon qui était en train de lui faire et se redressa sur Ford: "De quoi?~ Tout ça? Où comment je m' suis échappé?"

"LES DEUX! "

"Et bien, **ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois m'échapper, tu sais.** J'ai juste manipulé l'intérieur du système mécanique du verrous avec un fil de fer d'un d'mes cintres."

" _/Merde, même soûl il peut arriver à s'échapper/_ "pensa-t-il "ET POUR **CA**?!" Ford secoua ses poignets attachés.

Stanley s'allongea sur le côté " _Humm_ ~ J'les aient volés à l'un des deux policiers à Gravity Falls y'a longtemps. Et c'est juste pour éviter qu' tu ne m'enferme à nouveau." Il fit "marcher" ses doigts sur le torse de Ford. Puis, il l'embrassa tendrement. Mais il reçu en échange une morsure à sa lèvre inférieure, qui saignait légèrement.

"Ne me. Touche pas. Stanley." Ford cracha le sang de son frère qu'il avait dans la bouche.

"Hey, n'joue pas le gars autoritaire! C'n'est pas moi qui suis attaché~"

"Libère-moi."

"Nan."

" **Libère-moi.** "

"Nop."

"STANLEY! BON SANG!"

Stan chuchota à l'oreille de Ford: "J' n'ai pas envie de te lâcher...~ J'ai envie de te montrer que tu m'appartiens. Que le **Héro à six doigts** a un **Maître**...~" il monta légèrement le pull de Ford.

"STANLEY!"

"Avoues-le. Dis-moi que tu as aimé que je t'embrasse, et que malgré ta petite comédie, tu as **adoré** me frustrer **et** me dominer."

"..." Ford détourna le regard.

"Est c'que ce silence signifie: "Oui"?~" Il descendit sa main vers le pantalon de Ford.

" **...** "

"J'sais que tu as **savouré** ces petits moments. Avoues!..." il commença à lui caresser l'entre-jambe.

".... Oui! Oui, c'est bon je... Je l’avoue, oui!..."

"Hum...~ Bon garçon..."il lui léchant la joue pour le féliciter. "Tu mériterai presque d'avoir une récompense pour ça, tiens.~ Que dirait tu de-"

" La ferme! Veut-tu!" Ford l’interrompu en l'embrassant.

Il voulait que tout cela se termine vite. Même si il devait mentir et forcer Stan à accélérer. Il lui avait dit "Oui" seulement pour lui faire plaisir et pour pouvoir en finir rapidement. Il transpirait d’embarras. La position qu'il avait lui était très désagréable et humiliante, et encore plus quand il voyait ce sourire carnassier qu'avait son frère. Stanley, lui, était étonné que Ford l'embrasse de son plein gré, et recula sa tête; soupçonnant son frère de préparer quelque chose. Il trouva cette pensée absurde quand il observa le corps, sans défense, de son jumeau: son torse et son ventre, illustrés de cicatrices et de tatouages extraterrestres, exposé, étaient déjà luisant de sueur. Imaginant le tableau, une fois ses vêtements entièrement retirés, Stan s'en lécha les lèvres. Il enleva son t-shirt, le lança au le sol et retira leurs lunettes respectives pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Puis, il leva le pull rouge jusqu'au poignets de Ford. Il embrassait le tatouage que Ford a au cou, mordait ses mamelons un à un, faisant au passage couiner son jumeau, passait encore et encore sa langue sur ses légères cicatrices, montant du ventre à sa poitrine, des clavicules au maton. Il fini part remonter jusqu'au visage de Ford: il haletait. Satisfait que son jumeau appréciait ces petites préliminaires, Stan lui demanda à nouveau:

"Action ou vérité?"

"Tu veux **encore** jouer à ça?!!"

Il grogna: "Action ou vérité??"

Ford souffla. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Vé- vérité..."

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Pense-tu pouvoir tenir plus d' 8 minutes?~"

"Co-Comment ça?! De quoi parle tu ?!"

"N'fait pas l'ignorant Sixer!~ Tu doit savoir comment ça c'passe, n'est c'pas? Tu as dû en avoir dans l'Multivers.~"

"Hum... Oh!... Tu doit parler des, relations sexuelles..." Il tourna le regard ailleurs. Ne voulant pas voir le regard moqueur qu'aurait son frère quand il entendrait la réponse. "Non.... Durant c'est 30 ans... Je... Je n'en n'ai eu aucune, Stanley." L'auteur rougit quand il songea aux nombreuses aventures que son jumeau avait eu depuis le début de leur voyage.  
Il faut dire que Ford ne descendait pratiquement jamais du bateau, excepté pour acheter des vivres et du matériels. Et puis, il n'était pas très bon pour interagir, socialement, avec d'autres humains.

Stan leva la tête et le regarda, intrigué: "Tu t'es touché alors?" puis enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Ford, mordant encore un peu plus fort.

Ford essaya de rester concentré pour lui expliquer: "Avec m-mes voyages pour créer le _déstabilisateur quantique_ et... La pression dû à ma traque constante par des cha- chasseurs de têtes intergalactiques et aux ~ _Ah_!~ alliés de Bill, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. Et quand j'en avais... ~ _Ah_!~ Je- je récoltais des informations sur Cypher..."

"Tu as quand même dû avoir des... **Pulsions**.~" Sur ce mot, il pressa légèrement sa jambe sur la petite bosse qui se formait au niveau du pantalon de Ford.

"~ _Hum_ !..~ Oui. Mais j'arrivais à les c- contrôler."  
Stanley leva la tête en le grondant: "Mais tu est fous de faire ça! ça peut te causer de gros problèmes!"

Puis, il fit un grand sourire. "Tu doit être bien remplis, Sixer.~" Il embrassa Ford avant que celui ci ne puisse répondre. "Hé, hé. Très bien! Alors... Je vais te montrer..." Il agrippa sa taille et le tira vers lui. Il posa son front contre le sien et le regarda droit dans les yeux: "... Ce que c'est..." il déboutonna le pantalon de son frangin "... Que de jouir!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people! There I started to tackle heavy! 😆  
> This is my first time writing this kind of moment. Be indulgent (again) PLEASE! 😅 😅
> 
> (Note to myself: Anyway, with what will happen next, I'll have to get used to writing this! 🤭)
> 
> ❤️️Likes and opinions are greatly appreciated.❤️️


	5. Unwanted first time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---> What you are going to read is the third part of this second flashback. <\---  
> (There will be very often the point of view of Ford. Even if logically, the point of view should be that of Stan. But here, the effect is better, I think! 😅 )

Ce confort. Cette angoisse. Cette chaleur. Cette honte. Cette brume qui augmentait dans sa tête, petit à petit. Ces frissons. Ces caresses que procuraient les gouttes de sueur dégoulinant sur sa peau. Ce dégoût... Tout était confu dans la tête de Ford. Il n'arrivait plus a penser.  
Il se laissait guider par ces caresses, ces baisers, ces frottements rugueux et ces mots doux, mais aussi répugnants, que lui faisait Stanley.  
Il peina a ouvrit les yeux. Il ne le vit pas au dessus de lui, alors il baissa le regard. Stanley était là, sa tête entre ses jambes. Il lui caressait les cuisses et les hanches, tout en embrassant, a travers le tissu de son boxer, son excitation bien prononcée.  
Cette vision l’excitait et le terrifiait: Il n'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait le rendre si fou en si peut de temps. Depuis le début, Ford essayait de se contrôler face aux touchés de Stanley. Hélas, il fallait l'avouer, Stan était vraiment bon pour le stimuler. Mais **PAR TOUT LES MONDES DU MULTIVERS, C’ÉTAIT SON FRÈRE !**

Ford leva péniblement la tête: "Sta- Stanley. S'il te plaît ~ _Humm_ ~ arrête ça!..."

"Pourquoi donc? On commence si bien! Ce n'ai pas, **agréable** ~?" il frotta sa joue rugueuse contre sa cuisse.

"... Si / _hélas!_ /... Mais..."

"Mais?"

"Nous ne devons pa- pas faire ça!.."

"Oh aller Sixer! Combien de fois avons-nous enfreint les règles? Que ça soit dans notre monde où dans le Multivers? Et puis, nous sommes au beau milieu de l'océan, il n'y a personne pour nous dire ce qui est bon où mal. Juste, laisse-toi aller...~" Il saisie le haut du boxer,"Non, attend! Stanley!!!", et l'enleva. Le soldat de Ford se dressa fièrement devant son frère.

" _Humm_...~ Magnifique.~" il embrassa la pointe de l'auteur avec envie.

Une onde électrique parcourus le dos de Ford jusqu’à sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de s'habituer à cette sensation.  
Le courant monta encore une fois, quand Stanley donna un petit coup de langue sur son gland. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. il continua à le laper, encore et encore. Le corps de Ford vibrait. Les sensations électrique redescendirent et devinrent un brasier dans son bas-ventre.

"Stanley... S- S'il te plaît... St-Stop... Arrête ça je t'en pr~ _AH_!~" Ford se cambra.  
Les lèvres de Stanley venaient de se refermer autour de son troc. Ils ne bougèrent pas; Stan attendant un quelconque mouvement de la part de son jumeau et Ford ~~appréciant~~ s'adaptant à cette soudaine chaleur que lui offrait la bouche de son frère. Impatient, Stan rompit ce moment en commençant à monter et descendre doucement sur la longueur de Ford, faisant le tour de son gland avec sa langue et des mouvements de tête en avant et en arrière à chaque nouveaux pompages.

" _Lee..._ " supplia faiblement l'homme aux cheveux argentés.  
Surpris d'entendre à nouveau ce vieux surnom, Stan s'arrêta un instant puis pompa plus vite en signe de satisfaction.

"Arrête... Je t'en conjure... _~Ah!~_ "

Stanley lui répondit par un grognement. Grognement qui se fit ressentir dans le pénis de l'auteur et qui le rendit encore plus dur.  
Le plus jeune des frère accéléra encore. Glissant pratiquement sur toute sa longueur. Stanford se cambra fortement et commença à bouger naturellement ses hanches pour l'accompagner. Stan, avec l'une de ses mains, lui tenait un côté du bassin pour l’empêcher de bouger et plongea son autre main dans son pantalon, saisit sa queue et la sortis pour commencer à se masturber avec ardeur. Il avait une maîtrise totale de la situation: il gérait son frangin et lui même. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son travail et sur les gémissements de Ford, de plus en plus fort. Il fini par lâcher son bassin pour écarter son anneau de chaire avec deux de ses doigts. "Stanley! Mon- Mon dieu!... **Stanley**!..."  
Quand il fini par sentit du liquide pré-séminal couler entre ses doigts et dans sa bouche, il se redressa, attrapa les cuisses de Ford et appuya sa pointe sur son entrée.

"N- Non. S'il te plaît... P- Pas ça ~ _AAAAh_!~" Stanley venait de le pénétrer.

Il allaita: "Sixer! Tu est… Tellement serré!...~"

Ford tremblait et était cambré au maximum. Il était essoufflé. Stan recula son bassin, faisant bouger tout l'intérieur de son frère. Il donna un coup et Ford cria. Un deuxième coup, il hurla. Un troisième. Un quatrième. L'auteur était hors de lui. Une petit goutte blanche perlait déjà sur sa pointe.

"Tu est magnifique, comme ça, Sixer.~" Stan lâcha ses cuisses et se pencha au dessus de lui. Mais dans son mouvement, il s'enfonça jusqu'au plus profond de son frère. Faisant jouir celui-ci sur le champs. Une chaude couche blanche s'étala et s’effila sur les ventres des deux hommes.  
Ford s'écroula sur le lit. Il regarda avec dégoût son sexe éjaculer sur son ventre, les dernières arrivées de sperme: "Oh- Oh mon dieu!... C'est... C'est répugnant!..."

"Arrête de te plaindre Sixer. C'est ton corps. N'en n'ai pas honte! Et parmi nous deux, c'est moi qui de vrai me plaindre de mon physique." Grogna Stan.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas jouit. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Ford et passa sa langue sur les profondes morsures qu'il avait faites au début, tout en recommençant à faire rouler ses hanches. Ford ne se plaignait même plus. Il était tellement épuisé, que tout ce que pouvait lui faire Stanley lui importait peut à présent.  
Stan sentit un liquide chaude couler à l'arrière de sa tête. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit que les poignets de son frère saignaient. Uh oh... Il avait peut être trop tirer son corps et les veines les plus sensibles de ses poignets ont dû être coupés par les fines menottes. Stan fouilla dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et en sortit une clé. Il la fit tourner dans les serrures des menottes, qui libérèrent les poignets de l'auteur. Stan lança le pull rouge sur le côté. Les bras s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Ford le regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait libéré. Stanley ignora ce regard et recommença ses mouvements. Mais il était étrangement beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure. Il prenait le temps de visiter chaque recoins de son jumeau. Il prenait le temps de caresser chaque parties de son corps. Il l'embrassait jusqu'à manquer d'air. Il jouait avec la faible langue de Ford. Tout était bon. Le sexe de Ford durcissait plus lentement, mais son cœur battait incroyablement fort.

Stan commença à buter sur certains mouvements. Pour finalement partir sur des coups secs et brutes. Avec ses dernières forces, Ford entoura ses cuisses de ses jambes et s’accrocha à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne l'admettait pas mais, ça se remarquait physiquement. Il trouvait tout cela tellement... **Bon**... Ford laissa échapper un cri quand Stan atteignit sa prostate. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il appréciait ça. Au fond, tout ceci était du viol. Il n'avait jamais donné son accord pour faire tout cela. Alors... Pourquoi aimait-il ça en ce moment?!  
Il oublia toutes ces questions quand soudainement, Stanley le baisa frénétiquement.

" _Ah_!~ Ford! Je vais..." Il grogna d'un air primitif.

Stanford s'accrocha autant qu'il le pouvait, quitte à lui faire des ecchymoses (" _il le mérite_ " pensa-t-il). Il gémissait fortement. Stan l'embrassa grossièrement. Il allait venir. Ils allaient venir. Il le sentait.

" _ **Stanley!**_ " Son intérieur bouillonnait.  
" _Si- **Sixer!**_ " Ses bourses se contractèrent.

Dans un cris animal les deux hommes éjaculèrent ensemble. L'un remplissant l’autre et le second libérant une couche blanche épaisse, rejoignant la précédente. Ils ne bougèrent pas durant une minute. Appréciant cette soudaine vague de chaleur.  
Stanley finassa par l’embrasser pour ensuite se retirer.  
Il ronronna à son jumeau: "Alors, heureux?~" avec un sourire de vainqueur.

"Tu… Tu est horrible Stanley!"

"Tu m'a toujours décrit de façon négatif. J'ai fait ça pour te faire plaisir!" grogna-t-il.

"Non, pour **TE** faire plaisir. Je n'ai dans aucun cas aimé ce moment!" ~~mentit~~ dit-il.

Stanley grogna et se rhabilla (En oubliant ses lunettes bien sûr).  
" 'nuit Sixer."  
Il partit en claquant la porte. Il rentra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, sans se changer. Il était trop épuisé pour ça.

Quand à Ford, il s'assit dans son lit, et lança violemment jusqu'au mur opposé les menottes et la clé. Il nettoya doucement son torse musclé et son entré avec des mouchoirs. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça?! Il avait tellement **honte**! Se faire avoir si facilement par son frère. Se faire _**violer**_ par son frère. Se faire _**dominer**_ par son frère. Oui, surtout se faire dominer. C'était probablement l'une des choses que Ford détestait le plus. Être impuissant, ne pouvant ni se protéger, ni se défendre. Se faire _contrôler_ /maîtriser contre son grès. Avoir à **subir** les conséquences. Avoir à se laisser faire par un autre et ne pas pouvoir avoir le choix. Il resta assis dans le noir jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte dans un sommeil très peut reposant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This moment is finally over! it will have been hot! (in both senses of the term X3 )  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> * turns to Stanford * Excuse me for choosing you as a victim for the first time Ford. 😅  
> Ford: Bouhou. I took dear, it's not fair! /( ༎ຶД༎ຶ`)/  
> Me: Don't worry, that will change!😃 For you as for him. (¬‿¬)  
> Stan & Ford: We're going to die. ( ' 一_一) ( ' 一_一)
> 
> Me: exaggerate nothing. (¬‿‿¬)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> ❤️️Likes and opinions are greatly appreciated.❤️️


	6. "Relaxation Session" in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of flashback. Back to the present. Let's take a look at Ford's point of view, now.

Le lendemain de leur dispute, Ford avait décider de s'enfermer dans sa salle d'écriture dès que les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent; afin de ne pas croiser (et penser a) Stanley.  
Mais Ford en eu marre de rester toute la journée enfermé et avait oser pointer son nez dans la cuisine à l'heure du dîner pour y grignoter quelque chose. Il s'attendait à y rencontrer Stanley. Mais il n'y était pas, et rien ne prouvait qu'il était passé par là. Il trouva ceci un peut suspect et après une longue hésitation, il alla voir avec une grande précaution dans sa chambre. Il était là, allongé et recroquevillé sur lui même. Ford s'approcha discrètement. Il dormait. Cela le rassura un peut. Même si il trouvait tout de même cela étrange que Stan est raté un repas. Il le couvrit d'une couverture et partis rapidement. Il alla lui même se coucher quelques heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, toujours pas de signe que Stan se soit réveillé. Ford commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Mais quand il retourna le voir, il avait l'air d'avoir meilleure mine. Alors il le laissa tranquille.  
Comme un matin sur deux, il alla se laver.(Ben oui, il faut économiser l'eau) Il entra dans la petite salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. En enlevant son pull, il se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que des traces de morsures, des marques violettes sur tout son cou et des cercles rouges à ses poignets. Il détourna le regard. Il ne voulais pas s’en rappeler. Tout en continua de se déshabiller, il se demanda pourquoi son frère était- il être dans cette état? Serait-ce à cause de la cuite qu'il s'était prit? Ou à cause de... Cette nuit, en particulier?... A ce moment là, il enleva son boxer. La sensation de frottement qu'il ressentit sur son sexe lui rappela le moment où Stan lui enlevait son… ARGH! Il venait de se mémoriser ce souvenir! Il en tremblait de honte. Et quand il regarda en bas, son soldat se dressait déjà.

"Merde… Bon je vais faire comme d’habitude quand cela se passe comme ça. Ignorer. Et tout se passera bien."

Il passa sous la douche. Appréciant l’eau chaude ruisselant sur sa tête, ses épaules, son torse, ses jambes; caressant sa peau toute entière. Et cette atmosphère chaude et agréable toute autour de lui. Exactement les mêmes sensations qu’ils avait ressentis avec Stanl- AH NON! Il venait d’y penser à nouveau!! Il saisit le gant de toilette. "Cela va me détendre et je vais sûrement oublier tout ceci."  
Mais quand il passa le gant sur ses jambes, l’image de Stanley le caressant resurgit dans sa tête. 

"Merde!" Il jeta violemment le gant au sol et regarda au loin. Il voulait juste oublier tout ça. Oublier cette nuit. Juste oublier ce qui c’était passé. Il avait vécu plus traumatisant dans sa vie et il avait réussi à surpasser ses peurs. Alors POURQUOI n’y arrive-t-il pas dans ce cas là?! Une légère douleur le ramena dans l’instant présent. C’était son pénis qui répandait cette douleur. Il le regarda avec dégoût et honte. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Après tout, si il voulait oublié, se faire du bien pouvait peut être l’aider. Pas besoin de penser à cette nuit. Il avait juste à penser à quelqu’un d’autre… Mais qui?  
Bill, peu être. Même si l'idée lui paressait stupide, c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait imaginer des choses dans ce genres sans avoir de regrets. Ils avaient été très complices durant un temps. Même si il avait essayer de détruire le monde, Ford pouvait quand même imaginer ces choses avec lui, non?  
Il prit doucement son sexe. Le manipulant d’abord comme un objet fragile, presque inconnu (du moins quand il était dur). Il ferma les yeux et imagina les petites mains de Bill se balader sur tout son tronc. Son nœud papillon touchant légèrement le dessous de son sexe. Ses paupières/lèvres effleurant délicatement sa pointe. Finalement il massa ses bourses et lécha sa fente.  
"Bill...~" Il imagina le triangle jaune avaler progressivement son tronc. Ford se pinça un mamelon. Il leva la tête et tira légèrement sa langue, se cambrant et avançant le bassin pour lui faire avaler plus de chaire rapidement. Ils commencèrent à bouger tout les deux; rythmé par les expirations de l’auteur. Bill/sa main, accéléra très vite sur son membre. Le faisant couiner un nom.  
"Sta-Bill!…" Merde, Il allait prononcer le nom de son jumeau! Il enfonça dans sa bouche cinq de ses doigts afin d'étouffer ses gémissements. Il se concentra et donna de plus grands coups dans sa paume/ l’œil du triangle gentleman. Son bas-ventre brûlait et il avait la sensation que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids. Il se soutenu avec son avant bras sur le mur d’en face. Il allaitait. Il fit roulé ses hanches. Son gland frappant quelques fois contre le mur. Ford sentit qu’il allait venir. Alors il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier dans tout le bateau.

"Va si Sixer, lâche-toi.~" la voix de Bill sonnait dans les tons graves et ses mains devinrent rugueuses.

"Mon dieu!"

"Flatteur.~"  
Il n’en pouvait plus! Ses mains glissaient si vite sur son membre. Si vite. Trop vite. Tout ses muscles se contractèrent et dans sa délivrance, il cria le nom de son frère. Quand il s’en rendit compte, Ford plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche. Il regarda son liquide blanc couler sur la parois humide de la douche. Il coupa l’eau et s’appuya au mur derrière lui. Même quand il songeait à quelqu’un d’autre, Stan finissait quand même par monopoliser ses penses.  
Pourquoi?…  
Pourquoi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was a small chapter. But this makes it easier to introduce the next chapter. 😉
> 
> ❤️️Likes and opinions are greatly appreciated.❤️️


	7. Real First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher is back! Ford makes sure to protect his brother.  
> But something have changed in him, when he explains the situation to his twin.

Stanley se réveilla en sursaut. Un rayon de soleil l'éblouissait. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit sur sa table de chevet un plateau sur lequel était servis du bacon et un œuf au plat et au bout du lit des vêtements propres.  
"Que?… Quoi?" Il alla regarder à la fenêtre. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Pourtant quand il s'était allongé, ce n'était que le début de l'après midi. Combien de temps avait-il dormit? Il avala son repas, se changea rapidement, puis sortit et appela Ford. Peut être qu'il voudra bien lui parler et lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Il monta sur le pont. Le froid du matin lui picorait les joues. Il aperçus la silhouette de Ford dans la cabine de navigation.  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte: "Ford?"

"Bonjour Stanley." Ford tourna seulement la tête vers son frère. "Comment s'est passé ton hibernation?"

"Hibernation?"

"J'exagère. Tu as dormit **quatre** jours."

" **Quatre jours?!** " Stan tapa sa main sur son front.

"Oui. Quatre jours." répéta-il.

"Jésus. Pourtant j’ai eu le sentiment d’avoir dormis seulement pendant deux heures."

Ford arrêta de bouger "Pardon?"

"Ouais, j’ai l’impression d’avoir dormis deux heures. Et puis j’ai encore sommeil… et un peu mal à la tête aussi…"  
Silencieusement, l’auteur regarda Stan de la tête aux pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans dire un mot. Il eut un silence. Stanley hésitait. Devait- il lui dire qu’il avait retrouvé la mémoire? Il regardait partout. Cherchant un sujet de conversation, pour éviter de parler de ça.

"S-Sinon, la poursuite du _Kraken Uni-oculaire_ avance?"

"Je l'ai attrapé alors que tu dormait." Ford pointa par la fenêtre de la cabine la cale scientifique du bateau.

"Woua!"

"Nous avons fini tout ce que nous avions à faire. Nous retournons à Gravity Falls."

"Comment as-tu fais?!"

"Au bout d'un moment, il fut coincé dans une épave. Sa tête était trop grosse. J'en ai alors profiter pour le capturer."

"Mais il pétrifie ceux qui croisent son regard. Comment tu as fais pour ne pas le faire?"

"Je ne l'ai pas regardé."

"Ow... _/c'est évident quand on y_ _pense_!/"

Encore un silence.

"Autre chose Stanley?" demanda Ford en se penchant à nouveau sur son travail.

"N-Non…" Il se racla la gorge.

"Très bien. Alors sort, j’ai du travail à faire. Et toi, à rattraper." Dit-il sèchement.  
Stanley se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au moment de sortir il craqua:

"En fait si. Il y a aussi autre chose, Sixer…" Ford se retourna. "Heu… Je me souviens de cette nuit maintenant… Je… Je me souviens de tout… Et… Mon dieu! Excuse moi pour tout ça! Je-Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisait! Tout ce que j’ai dit, tout ce que j’ai fait! Je- Sixer croit moi. Je sais que c’est monstrueux, horrible, que c’est totalement impardonnable! Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris! Je ne sais pas!… Ce-Ce n’était pas moi! Je-"

"Sort d’ici!" ordonna Ford.

"Ford, je-"

"…" les poings de Ford étaient si serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. "J’ai dit… **Dégage de là!** " cria-t-il.  
Stanley avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère, sortit en claquant la porte. Il partit jusque dans la cuisine, se laissa glisser contre le mur et s’écrasa au sol. "Mais qu’est ce que j’ai fait, mon dieu!?…"  
Ford s’assit sur la chaise et cacha son visage dans ses mains. "Mais qu’ai-je fait ?!…" Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses joues et dans ses paumes. Il recula la tête. "Des larmes ?" Pourquoi pleurait-il? Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’ils se disputaient.  
Une voix familière résonna " _Tiens, tiens, tiens._ " Ford sursauta et balaya la pièce du regard. " _On dirait que Six-doigts à du chagrin!_ "

"Bi-Bill?…"

" _Qui d’autre voudrais-tu que ça soit?_ "

"C’est- C’est impossible!…" Ford regarda tout autour de lui.

" _Rien n’est «impossible»._ "

Ford se dressa et chercha Bill du regard " _Pas besoin d’essayer de me voir, Fordsy. Je suis dans ton esprit. Et toi seul peut m’entendre._ "

"Comment?! Comment est-ce possible? Tu n’est plus-"

" _Plus du monde physique. Je suis revenus grâce a toi et à ton cher frère._ "

Ford se mordit la joue de colère " **Tu. Es. Mort.** "

" _Non, non, non. Hé hé! Tu ne comprends donc pas Fordsy? /Comme c’est mignon!~/ Quand tu m’a effacé du cerveau de ton idiot de frère, une minuscule particule de mon corps céleste resta dans son esprit. Même si vous ne m’aviez pas mentionné quand vous lui redonniez la mémoire, il était quand même obligé de se souvenir de moi; vu que c’est grâce à moi que vous vous étiez retrouvé. /Bon aussi un peut grâce à ta folie de l’époque./ Hé hé. Bref! Plus ses souvenirs revenait, plus mon corps céleste se reconstituait. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complet!!!" *  
_Bill fit une pause et repris de nouveau: _"Aaah! Dans tout les cas, ça fait plaisir de retourner dans ton cerveau Sixer! Je peut voir toutes tes pensées et tout les magnifiques moments que nous avons passé ensemble! Je m’ennuyais tellement dans celui de ton frère. J’ai été coincé dans son esprit lent, inintéressant et naïf, tellement longtemps que je croyais que j’allais mourir d’ennuis. Ha ha ha! Mais maintenant c’est beaucoup plus amusant!/Ça valait le coup d’attendre!/ Hé hé!_ "

"Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça!"

" _Oups! Oula, sujet sensible!_ " le taquina Bill.

Ford râla: "Je ne vois toujours pas comment tu as pu venir dans le mien!…"

" _Grâce à ta Séance «Détente» sous la Douche._ " Ford sursauta.

" _Ton esprit et celui de ton frère sont étroitement liés, car vous êtes jumeaux. Vous partagez certaines pensées. Quand vous songez à des choses similaires et à l’autre, tout les deux en même temps, une liaison se fait et une "porte", permettant de connecter ces souvenirs, se créer. Et grâce à l’une de ces pensées communes, j’ai pus me glisser dans ton cerveau! Et la plaque de métal que tu as dans le crâne ne peux rien faire face à ça!_ "

Ford comprit: "C’est à dire que… Stan se remémorait cette nuit pendant que moi aussi, je me…"

" _Tout à fait!_ "

Ford s’assit de nouveau "C’est pas vrai!"

" _Et pourtant si! Tu as pensé à Stan et pas à moi durant ton «Massage». /Je ne sais pas si je doit le prendre bien où mal. LOL!/_ "

"Bordel…"

" _Bon et bien, je vais te laisser Fordsy, je suis épuisé à force de parler. Et puis, j’ai pleins d’autres de tes souvenirs à visiter! Ciao!_ "

Il eu un silence. Ford se massa les tempes, digérant cette mauvaise nouvelle. Soudain la voix de Bill résonna à nouveau:

" _Ah! Et j’oubliais, c’est moi qui lui est fait rappeler votre nuit. Hé hé! J’ai ouvert la porte du souvenir en grand et il est monté jusqu’à son esprit vif. Et comme c’est un gros souvenir riche en émotions, ses forces se sont envolés! Pouf! Aller, bonne journée Sixer!~_ " Et le silence reviens.  
Ford frappa la table de contrôle, faisant vibrer les planches sous ses pieds. Il ne croyait toujours pas que Bill soit de retour. Si il avait bien compris, Bill ne peux «voyager» qu’une fois quand ils pensent à l’autre et à la même chose en même temps. Et il peut voyager seulement dans leurs cerveaux car il sont jumeaux. Donc, pour l’instant, Bill était dans son esprit. Mais, il n’avait pas abordé certaines choses; peut-il contacter d’autres monstres? Peut-il contrôler leurs corps? Non, sinon cela aurait déjà était choses faites. Alors, peut- il les contrôler quand ils dorment? Ça pourrais expliquer pourquoi Stan à réussi à s’échapper de sa chambre verrouillé; et qu’il est réussi à rentrer dans sa chambre et à l’attacher sans aucun bruit. Et à la fin Bill aurait «transféré» ces moments dans les souvenirs de Stan?  
Ford tremblait. Il devait absolument protéger son frère et lui même de ce démon jaune. Mais comment?  
" _/Réfléchit Ford, réfléchit!/_ "  
Il eu soudain une idée "J’espère qu’il en reste assez!" Ford sortit de la cabine et descendit dans la cuisine.

Stan qui était assit là, a se goinfrer pour oublier leur dispute, lui demanda: "Sixer? Tout-Tout va bien? Je t’ai entendu frapper au dessus… Si c'est à cause de moi, s'il te plait excuse moi-"

"Ta chaine en or, tu la porte tout le temps?" Ford pointa le collier.

"Hein?" il regarda son collier "Ha! Oui, bien sûr. Depuis que je l’ai «emprunté» à Papa."

"Parfait. Donne la moi." il tendit la main.

"Pourquoi?"

Ford se pinça l’arrête du nez: "Je ne vais pas te la casser, Stanley. Je veut juste te l’emprunter durant un petit moment, c’est tout. Je te la rendrais tout à l’heure, promis."  
Stan le regarda, indécis. Il fini par enlever son collier et le poser dans la main de son frère.  
"Merci bien, Lee." Ford partit promptement dans sa salle d’écriture.

Encore un fois, il resta enfermé dans sa salle toute la journée. Stan était impatient de pouvoir porter à nouveau son collier. Il était habitué au poids de ce dernier autour de son cou et il se sentait comme nu sans. Il faisait des allez retour, de la cuisine au pont. Tantôt pour réparer le matériels, tantôt pour manger. Dans la soirée, Stan frappa à la porte: "Ford? Tu as fini?". Bien entendu, aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier. Stan alla donc se coucher sans son collier.  
Au milieu de la nuit, Stanley se leva et alla fouiller dans le frigo. Tout en mangeant un sandwich, il remarqua que de la lumière passait sous la porte de la salle d’écriture: "Ford travaille encore? Sérieusement?!". Il ne s’attarda pas plus là dessus quand son sandwich fut terminé. Décidément, ces quatre jours de sommeil l’avait affamé.   
Une fois rassasié, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais au milieu du couloir, il entendit une porte s’ouvrir derrière lui et une lumière monta de derrière son dos. "Sixer?"  
Quand il se retourna, une masse noir lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre le mur. Il reconnut Ford, grâce à la faible lumière émise par la salle d’écriture, avant d’être éblouie par une vive lumière blanche. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

"Ne **bouge pas** Stanley." ordonna l’auteur. Il s’appuya sur son torse et ouvrit les paupières d’un premier œil de Stan et l’éclaira avec sa lampe torche. Il observa attentivement. Stan râla et commença à se débattre. Ford s’appuya un peut plus et passa à l’autre œil.

"Même après 30 ans, je n’ai toujours rien compris à ce délire, Sixer!"

Ford éteignit la lampe torche, et le serra fort dans ses bras: "Dieu merci, Bill n’est pas revenu en toi!"

"Co- Comment ça «Bill n’est pas revenu en moi»?"  
Ford lui expliqua toute l’histoire mais en mentant sur la partie «Douche».

"Et pourquoi avais-tu besoin de mon collier?"

"Te souviens-tu du champs de force autour du Mistery Shack, que Dipper et moi avions fait?"

"Heu… Oui. Il empêchait le triangle et sa magie de passer dans le Shack c’est ça ?"

"Oui, c’est ça. Il protégeait le Shack et ses hôtes. Et tout cela grâce aux crins de licorne." il fouilla dans sa poche. "J’ai cherché dans mon premier journal afin de savoir si cela pouvez marcher seulement pour les corps fait de chaire."

"Et c’est ça qui t’a pris toute la journée? Trouver une petite information dans un journal que tu as toi même écrit?"

"Non. Trouver la lampe ultra-violette dans tout mon bazars."  
Stan explosa de rire et Ford rigola.

Il ricana: "Quand je te dis de ranger tes affaires! La prochaine fois, écoute moi. Un gars aussi intelligent que toi devrais comprendre ça!" Il tapa son index sur le le front de son frère.

"Oui, promis." Ford rigola et poussa gentiment la main de Stan afin de pouvoir se pencher sur sa poche.

"Là dedans aussi c’est le bazars?" Il ricana.

Ford pouffa de rire: "La ferme Stanley.".  
Il finit par sortir le collier. Des fins crins de licornes tressés étaient enroulés dans les chaines du collier. Il lui mit autour du cou. Quand il retira ses mains, une bulle colorée et illustrée de symboles quantiques apparue autour de la tête de Stan puis s’estompa dans la pénombre.

"Maintenant Bill ne pourra plus rentrer dans ton cerveau."

"Mais il est coincé dans le tiens!"

"Je ferait avec. J’en assume l’entière responsabilité. Cipher ne pourra plus te contrôler, c'est le principale."

"Et bien, merci. Je suppose que ma nouveau chaine va beaucoup plaire à Mabel."  
Ils s’échangèrent un sourire. Mais celui de Stan disparu et un silence se fit.

" _Hey, Fordsy. J’ai encore oublié de te dire quelque chose. Ha! Que je suis tête en l’air aujourd’hui!_ "  
Ford secoua la tête et chuchota: "La ferme Bill."  
" _Mais bon je crois que Stanley est sur le point de te le dire, alors…_ "  
"Sixer…"  
" _Attention révélation dans, 3;_ "  
"Pour tout te dire…" Il se frotta la nuque.  
" _2;_ "  
"Je n’ai jamais"  
" _1;_ "  
"était"  
" _0!_ "  
"Je n’ai jamais était contrôlé par Bill. Toute ces actions ont étaient fait de ma personne. Ça parait complètement fou, je sais. Ok, j'étais saoul, mais c'est quand même de ma faute. ET pas celle du triangle…"

" _J’avais oublié de te dire que je n’avais pas récupéré tout mes pouvoirs, Six-doigts. Et celui de manipuler les gens fait partis de ce que je n’ai plus!_ "

Ford souffla: "C’est pas vrai…"

"Ford, je sais que ce que j’ai fait est horrible. Alors, si tu veux te venger, me punir, ne plus jamais me revoir, où autre chose, je ne t’arrêterais pas…"

"Non Stan…" Ford baissa la tête et serra les épaules de son jumeau, "Non, je ne ferais rien. Peut être que j’ai souffert durant ce moment. Mais… Ne l’aurais-je pas mérité?… Je veux dire… Je t’es embarqué dans un problème qui à duré **plus de 30 ans** , tu as souffert **à cause** de moi, je ne t’ai **jamais remercier** sans que tu me force à te le dire, tu as **risqué ta vie** pour moi, tu as perdu la mémoire **à cause** de moi. Et je n’avais jamais payé le prix de tout ça… Je ne me vengerais pas Stanley. J’en ai déjà trop fait... Je veux pouvoir me rattraper. J’ai était "punis" à cause de mes idioties, et je l’ai compris. Je n’ai fait que des erreurs…"

"Non tout ça c’est **à cause** de moi.. Tout a commencé **à cause** de ma jalousie. Si je n’avais pas cassé ta machine tu aurais pus aller dans cette université et-"

Ford ne l’écouta pas: "Je ne te demanderais qu’une chose Stan."

"… Oui?"

Ford inspira profondément: "Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose avec toi."

"De… De quoi s’agit-il?"

Il se racla la gorge "D’une… Expérimentation. Qui m’aiderais beaucoup."

"Une expé-expérimentation? Avec moi?…" Stan essaya de voir l’expression de son frère avec la faible lumière. Leurs visages et leurs corps étaient vraiment très proches. Tellement proches qu’il pouvait presque sentir l'air chaud de la bouche de son frère. Il fini par comprendre.

"Tu n’es pas sérieux Sixt-" Il fut interrompu quand Ford colla son corps au sien et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulu le pousser mais son corps refusa de bouger. C’était un baiser si doux. Et même si l’auteur ne pressait que légèrement ses lèvres, Stan ressentait comme une passion venant de lui. Quand Ford recula un minimum de sa bouche, il repris ses esprits.

" **Ford tu peux m’expliquer ça?** "

Il entendit Ford déglutir. "J’ai mentit tout à l’heure. Le surlendemain de cette nuit, j’ai inconsciemment fantasmé sur toi. C’est pour ça que Bill a pus rentrer dans mon cerveau… C'est par ce que nous avons pensé tout les deux à la même chose en même temps…"

"Ce n’est pas une raison pour recommencer-"  
Ford appuya ses avant-bras contre le mur, au dessus des épaules de Stan:  
"Je fantasme sur toi." Se corrigea Ford. "Je pensais que je songeais à toi de la sorte car je m'étais sentis humilié et que je refusais d’avoir était impuissant face à toi. Je pensais que t’embrasser à un moment où j’étais supérieur me suffirais. Je pensais que ce baiser me calmerait." Ford posa son front contre le sien et le regarda droit dans le yeux: "Mais il ne m’a rendu que plus excité." Cette fois, se fut au tour de Stan de déglutir. "Aide moi à me calmer Stanley."

Stan n’avais jamais rien refusé à Ford. Mais là, c’était peut-être trop demandé, non? Pourtant il s’était promis de ne plus le rendre malheureux.  
"Oh et puis merde!"  
Il ne chercha pas plus loin. Le bonheur de son frère faisait le sien. Si cela faisait plaisir à Ford, ça lui faisait plaisir aussi. Même si cela était autorisé où non. Il saisit sa nuque, poussa sa tête et embrassa grossièrement Stanford. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté pour apprécier encore plus le baiser. Avec sa langue, Ford sépara les lèvres de Stan, pour jouer frénétiquement avec sa jumelle. Il n’avais pas remarqué la dernière fois, mais la bouche de Stan était… Légèrement sucrée, agréable, accueillante. Excitante. Il aurais pus y rester pendant des heures sans relâche si ils n’avaient pas eu à reprendre leurs souffles. Les deux bouches se détachèrent, seulement reliées par un fin fil de bave.  
Stan haletait bruyamment. Apparemment, il n'était pas aussi fort en apnée que lui.

"Qu'est ce qui te faire rire?" Grogna Stan.

"Rien. Rien du tout." Répondit-il d'un air enjoué.

Il enleva son tranch et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches, pour accorder les mouvements de leurs têtes avec ceux de leurs bassins. Il pencha sa tête pour embrasser son cou. Stan frémit au contact des ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ford travaillait minutieusement; mordant à des endroits précis afin de procurer le plus de plaisir possible a son jumeau.  
"Ha~ Plus! Plus, Sixer!..."  
L'homme au lunettes rondes obéit, et commença à frotter l'entrejambe de son frère avec son genou. "Hum...~"  
Ford lécha sa mâchoire, et saisie ses fesses pour faire bouger son bassin.  
Encore plus de friction.  
"Putain!~" Stan s'accrocha à ses épaules, ses jambes tremblaient et s’affaiblissaient petit à petit.  
Sentant le poids de son frère s'accumuler sur sa jambe, Stanford prit de l'élan pour le remettre correctement contre le mur. Comme Stanley était maintenant légèrement plus haut, il baissa la tête pour laisser le menton de Stan reposer sur son crâne. Dans la faible lumière, il vit le short à rayures de son jumeau, déformé et étiré par une bosse. Il se stoppa.  
"Ne t'arrête surtout pas! S'il te plaît Sixer!" Supplia Stan qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.  
Il ne l'écouta pas, et décala sa tête afin d'être à nouveau à la hauteur de son visage.

"Sixer, je t'en pris… J'en ai besoin-"

"Tu as l'air bien serré dans ce caleçon."

"Quoi?" Il suivit son regard qui atterrissait sur son short. Il rougit en voyant la bosse: " Je- Je n'avais même pas vus que j'étais si-" Il s'interrompit pour se défendre: "D'ailleurs, je te fait la même remarque, Sixer. Tu à l'air plus à l'étroit que moi la dedans!"  
Ford sursauta. En effet, son sexe était allongé sur le côté gauche, étouffant dans son pantalon noir trop serré.  
Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez:

"Je ne l'avais pas sentis, ni vus d'ailleurs…"  
Stanley le regarda, impatient de savoir si il allait de nouveau bouger son genou.  
Ford, lui, rougit et demanda:

"Laissa moi t'aider."

"M'aider pour?"  
Stanford le lâcha délicatement, s'agenouilla, saisie l'élastique du short bleu, et le regarda dans les yeux. "Sixer, non. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…"  
Il le regarda encore un peut puis baissa le short jusqu’à ses pieds. Le sexe de Stanley se leva, rebondissant et palpitant douloureusement devant son nez. Ford devint aussi rouge que son pull. Stan pouvait voir ses mains trembler légèrement quand il saisit ses cuisses. L'auteur s'approcha et lapa la pointe. Intimidé par ce muscle rigide. Puis, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le gland, embrassa toute sa longueur lentement. Il passa ensuite sa langue dans la petite fente, de la bave coulant légèrement sur le tronc. Il essaya de s'habituer à ce nouveau goût. Celui de son frère.  
"Ford..." Stanley n'en pouvait plus de sentir ces petits touchés, et de voir son frangin penché sur son tronc. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter Stanford pour autant. C'était, pour l'Auteur, sa toute **vrai** première fois, et où il pouvait choisir, pour son compagnon, la position et la méthode à suivre. Il était donc normal pour Stan d'attendre qu'il se lance.  
L'homme au cheveux poivrés sentit tout de même que son frère était impatient.  
Il se ressaisit et lécha une première fois de bas en haut. Il sentait les veines sous sa langue. Stanley se crispa. Ford attendit d'accumuler assez de salive pour ensuite enfoncer entièrement le pénis de Stan dans sa bouche. Stan, couina de surprise, enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés de son frère. Ford ronronna. Il montait et descendait rapidement. Il frotta le bas ventre de son jumeau. Ses joues étaient encore plus rouges et ses lunettes étaient légèrement penchées sur le côté. Avec son autre main, il frottait à travers son pantalon noir, son sexe douleur; désireux de contact et de friction. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Stan était inondé de la plus merveilleuse des chaleurs et de plaisir; et Ford, de bonheur, mélangé à l'inquiétude de mal s'y prendre.  
"Mon dieu!" pensa l'homme au cheveux argenté, "Il est tellement mignon et sexy comme ça!". Il sentit son sexe se durcir encore plus. Ford accéléra. Les bourses de Stan claquaient contre son menton. Il faisait résonner des sons dans tout son sexe. Les mouvements lui cavaient la gorge.  
" **Putain! Ford! Je sent que je vais-!** "  
Ford sentit quelque chose couler dans sa bouche et se retira immédiatement accompagné d'un «Pop».

"Sixer que fais-tu? J'ai besoin de toi!... S'il te plaît! Je ne vais pas tenir!" Réclama Stan, frustré de ne plus être dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante.

"Je.. Je ne suis pas encore près à recevoir ta semence dan ma bouche Stanley… Je suis désolé… Le plan que j'avais n'était pas sensé ce dérouler comme ça…" Il regarda ailleurs et cacha honteusement son entre-jambe avec ses mains.  
Stan le regarda. Un long silence se fit.  
Il souffla: "Argh… Ce… Ce n'ai pas grave Sixer, la première fois est toujours un peut compliqué. Je sais ce que je dis." Il sourit. "Je trouve que tu as très bien commencé pour une première fois, n'empêche." Ford n'avais pas l'air d'être de cet avis.  
Il lui tendit la main. "Dit moi, est ce que je peux changer quelque chose au niveau de ton plan?"

Il se releva: "Si tu veut… Mais… Pourquoi donc?"

"Et bien, c'est que… Quand je te vois à genou, en train de me sucer, tu me fais pensé aux… Prostituées, que je payait étant plus jeune. Attention, je n'ai jamais dis que tu était comme elles. Et ce n'est pas ton métier. C'est que… **Je te sens tellement rabaissé comme ça!** "  
Ford le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.  
"Tu t'en est aussi rendu compte, pas vrai?"  
Ford acquiesça doucement.  
Il pausa sa main sur sa joue: "Tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça, Sixer."  
Ford sourit légèrement.  
"C'est pourquoi…" Il ouvrit la braguette de Ford et saisit son sexe palpitant. "J'aimerai que nous le fassions de façon… Comment dire, "équitable"."  
L'auteur regarda son pénis dans la main de son jumeau, déglutit, le fixa, et souris. "D'accord. Faisons comme tu l'entends."

Stan l'entoura de ses bras et le tira vers lui. Il ronronna: "Viens par ici Sixer."  
Instinctivement, Ford lui saisit les hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Après avoir fait valsé leurs langues, l'Auteur lui demanda: "Alors, que veux tu que l'on fasse?"  
Stanley lui tendit deux doigts. "Suce." Ford s'empressa de le faire. Passant sa langue tout autour des doigts, suçant de haut en bas puis rajoutant encore plus de bave, jusqu'à ce que cela dégouline sur sa main. Stan pris la main de Ford et fis de même. Plus il rajoutait de la bave, plus Stanley rajoutait un doigt dans sa bouche et inversement. Une fois leurs mains totalement lubrifié, Stan saisit leurs pénis, et invita Ford à faire de même.  
"Voilà ce que je veux."

  
"Tu veux juste que l'on se masturbe tout les deux, en tenant ensemble nos pénis?"

"Ça ne te conviens pas?"

  
"Si!.. Bien sûr… Bien sûr que si." Pour preuve, Stanford commença le premier, aussi tôt suivis par Stanley.  
La mains de Stan se trouvait au dessus et Ford en dessous. Leurs mouvement furent très rapidement harmonisé, faisant monter et descendre au maximum leurs peaux. ils n'ont pas tardés à accélérer leurs va-et-vient. Ford l'embrassa en y mettant directement la langue et faisant résonner des gémissements dans leurs bouches.  
Encore une fois, Stan ne sentait plus ses jambes et manqua de tomber. L'Auteur le remarqua.  
Il le regarda dans les yeux: "Accroche toi à moi."

"Non. Je veux le faire avec toi!"

"Lee, tu ne tiens plus du tout debout. Accroche toi à moi et laisse-moi faire." Il fit un regard suppliant et forceur comme il savait les faire. Stan souffla, lâcha leurs sexes et entoura Ford de ses bras. "Je compte sur toi~"  
Ford sourit, cracha dans sa main et recommença les mouvements. Il bougea son bassin. Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud. Stanley était cambré, avait les yeux mi-clos, et tirait la langue de bonheur. Il n'était plus du tout concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Les frictions étaient beaucoup trop importantes.  
Contrairement à lui, Stanford se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissait aux prochains mouvements et essayait de comprendre ce que lui demandait Stanley.  
Leurs bas-ventres brûlaient.  
leurs sexes durcissaient.  
Les bruits visqueux se multipliaient.  
Leurs grognements augmentaient.  
Le son de sa paume claquant contre leurs bourses raisonnait dans tout le bateau.  
Stan enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son jumeau.

"Ford!!" Il sentait qu'il allait venir. " **Ford je vais arriver!!!** "

"Moi aussi!" Il l'embrassa. "Je! Je t'aime Stanley!!"  
Il serra sa poignée et descendit brusquement.  
Surpris, Stanley se cambra autant que pouvait l'accepter son pauvre dos " **AAAAAAH!!!~** " et éjacula.  
Une geyser blanc s'étala sur leurs ventres. Il tremblait. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela avant. Il était submergé par un plaisir fantastique. Plus aucun son. Plus aucune image. Juste, cette sensation et les battements de son cœur. Combien de temps est-il resté comme ça? Il sortit de cette brume alors qu'il entendait encore des claquements.  
Quan il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il vit le visage de son frère penché sur lui. Son front luisait, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux fermés, son sourire nerveux, son souffle hachuré. Et toujours ces claquements. Quand il abaissa le regard, il vit, que la main de Ford ne glissait plus que sur son membre. Il n'avait pas jouit. Stan lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille:  
"Oh oui!~ Jouit pour moi Sixer.~ Montre moi.~ Montre moi ce donc tu est capable, My Genius~" il lui mordit le lobe.  
Ford grogna. Une goute perla à son sommet. Stan saisit ses bourses et enfonça ses dents dans son cou.  
"~Ah-ah!~ Lee!! Mon- **MON DIEU!!!"** Dans un cris, son liquide rejoignit celui de son frère. Il s'écroula au sol. Stan fit de même.  
Il attrapa Stan par la nuque, et l'embrassa tendrement.  
"Merci Lee~"  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil "Pas de quoi, Chéri.".  
Ils restèrent là longtemps. Assis. Corps contre corps. Se disant des mots doux; s'excusant et se pardonnant; blaguant; se caressant; parlant de tout et de rien; s'embrassant; restant silencieux, écoutant le bruit de leurs respirations, le tic tac de l'horloge, le bruit des vagues..  
Ford fini par casser ce moment. Il ramassa ses vêtements, mit seulement son tranch, et se leva. "On devrait aller se coucher."   
"Pourquoi? On est pas bien là?~"  
"Je pense que les lits sont plus confortables que le planché, Stanley." Il lui tendit la main.  
"Humf.. Ok."  
"Mais laisse moi aller à la douche s'il te plait. Je me sent, **sale**."  
"Je dirait plus tôt **sexy**.~"

Alors que Stan se dirigeait vers sa chambre, et Ford vers la salle de bain, il lui demanda:  
"Sixer,"  
"Hum?" Il se retourna.  
Il se frotta la nuque: "Euh.. Je pourrais, dormir avec toi?"  
Son expression s'apaisa: "Bien sûr que oui. Chéri."  
Le visage de Stan rayonna malgré la fatigue très visible sur son visage.

Ford rentra dans la douche, ouvrit les vannes et laissa couler l'eau longtemps sur son corps. Tout ses muscles se d'étendirent, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Ses pensées étaient si légères maintenant. Il commença à se frotter le corps, mais il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il fit genre de ne rien avoir remarqué et resta de dos.  
Stan toqua contre la porte de verre troublé: "Sixer~"  
"Hum?"

"Je peux entrer?"

"Je ne sais pas…" il le taquina "Pourquoi?~"

"J'aimerais prendre aussi ma douche. Mais avec toi. Tu vois..~"

"Tu as encore de l'énergie à ce que j'entends."

"Hum, hum~ Alors je peux?"

Ford se rinça: "Bien sûr."  
Stan saisit la poignée.  
Quand Ford se souvint soudainement de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit et jamais montré à son jumeau. Qu'il n'avait pas envie de montrer. Il se retourna juste au moment où Stanley ouvrit la porte.  
"Pourquoi cet air si surpris?"  
Il bafouilla "Ri-Rien. Je.. Je suis surpris que… Tu prenne finalement une douche."  
"Méchant." Il l'embrassa. Et lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Tu ne voudrais que l'on essaye, ici? Sous la douche?~  
Toi, contre le mur, sentant ton cœur battre à tout allure, et moi collé contre toi. Nos corps mouillé et luisant. Mon ventre s'emboitant parfaitement dans ton dos cambré. Je te promet que j'irais doucement."  
Ford fut pris de panique "Ooow, euh… C'est très gentil à toi Stanley… Mais, euh… Je suis vraiment épuisé… Une autre fois peut être." Il l'embrassa et arriva à changer leurs positions afin qu'il puisse sortir sans lui montrer son dos.  
"Oh… Dommage… Mais, si tu change d'avis n'hésite pas à me le dire!~"  
Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt et un sous-vêtement propre. Il ne voulais pas du tout lui montrer. Ça serait impossible à avouer et impossible à supporter. Il souhait **ne jamais** lui faire voir, ç̸̐ę̵͝t̵̚ͅt̵͈̊ë̴̝́ ̷̪̿ḿ̵͉a̶̫̐r̴͍̔q̶̣̃u̵͜e̵̮͆.̶̍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISH!!!! YES!  
> My god I worked on it! X)  
> Be careful, however, the story is still not over! ;)


End file.
